gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Twerk
The End of Twerk is the fifth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-third episode overall. It premiered on November 14, 2013. After the New Directions watch Blaine's scandalous twerking video, Will is inspired by it and introduces a new assignment: Twerk. Just as the Glee Club gets into it, Sue is already on her way to ending twerk at McKinley, igniting the war between her and Will one step further. Furthermore, at McKinley, tension and drama arises as Unique continues to be harassed and bullied as she enters the boy's bathroom and Jake and Bree's affair is finally revealed to Marley. In New York, rebellion is in the air after Rachel takes a risk with Funny Girl and convinces Kurt to get tattoos, however, for both Kurt and Rachel, rebellion often comes with a risk. It was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Michael Hitchcock. Plot The episode begins with Blaine, who is feeling unobserved, dancing in the choir room. It is then that Tina reveals herself filming Blaine's little "performance". When Blaine notices Tina he jumps up and tries to stop her. The New Directions watch it during practice the following day. Blaine expresses that he feels ashamed of the video, but the others and Mr. Schuester tell him that he has no need to be embaressed. In fact, Will says that Blaine did something ideal. He was stepping out of his comfort zone, and encourages the rest of the club to take an example of that. Will decides that the week's assignment should be "Twerking". In New York Rachel visits a hairdresser. To an upcoming rehearsal she thus appears with a "Barbra Streisand"-like hairstyle. The reception at rehearsal is mixed. Rachel then performs You Are Woman, I Am Man with Paolo, jumping up and down the room with her along the process. Afterwards, Rupert reveals that he actually likes the new haircut. At McKinley, Unique has to go to the toilet, and after hesitating for a moment uses the women's bathroom. There she is teased by Bree, and Unique thus wants to go to the men's toilet, but Bree stops her, and expresses that they can turn things upside down. She then goes and makes out with Jake in the men's bathroom, causing Stoner Brett to regulate the women's bathroom. This causes the whole system to collapse and ends with parties taking place and the women going to the boy's toilets. Back in her appartment Rachel reveals that her new "hairstyle" had merely been a peruke. Towards Kurt she explains that she thinks he's leading a boring life and that she wants to start being more of a rebel. The two of them head for a tattoo studio. They both are visibly scared, and it is revealed that they still don't know what motive they want. They agree to surprise the other with their respective motive. Meanwhile, an episode of "Sue's Corner" is shown. During the show Sue slams down twerking, calling it inappropriate and that it is a new record down for America. She asks, that in addition to twerking being banned at McKinley, that it be outlawed in schools around the entire country. The glee club is not ready to accept said ban. They agree that they have to stand up against the unfair prohibition. They then break into the performance of Blurred Lines, which brings them through the auditorium, the hallways, and several classrooms of McKinley high. Sue becomes outraged by this performance, and fires Will consequently. Will, however, announces that he won't put up with it. At breakfast the following morning Kurt reveals to have gotten the tattoo. When he shows it to Rachel she realizes that it doesn't say "It gets better" as intended, but "Its get better". Kurt then becomes histerical and thinks of what can be done now. He decides to talk to the tattoo-shop owner. On the way he asks Rachel what motive she had gotten. Much to Kurt's dismay Rachel claims to not have gone through with the tattoo. When Unique wants to go to the men's bathroom she is picked on by three jocks. She starts singing If I Were a Boy in the bathroom and finishes the performance at glee club practice. She opens up, and Jake, Ryder, and Sam immediately want to stand up for Unique. Unique stops them, however, with the explanation that it wouldn't change anything long term. Will has invited the meeting of the school board to McKinley because he wants to discuss Sue's ban on twerking. He gives the school board a historic overview of dance techniques, including waltz, rock 'n' roll, and dirty dancing. According to Will they all had in common that they all were considered inappropriate when they were new, but that nobody became upset about them anymore 20 years later. He says that in that fashion twerking should not be stopped. Sue soon invites Will into her office once more, where she reveals to have organized a Dixie toilet for Unique which has to remain in the choir room permanently. The next time Unique attempts to go to the toilet, Kitty refuses to let her go. Unique thus walks out of the choir room, and Will follows her. He encourages her to not do as expected from her, and that she should use the public toilets as she intends to. When she makes it clear that she feels unsafe there, though, Will is understanding and grants her the permission to use the teacher's toilet. When Sue sees Will doing that she orders him into her office again. There Sue ofters a deal: She'd grant Unique full time access to the teacher's rest room if the glee club stops the twerking assignment. Will refuses, though, saying that he won't have the glee club be surpressed. True to Sue's ideal he damages the secretary's office on his way out. Marley is teased by Bree, who insults her, saying she can't twerk. She also points out that Jake can twerk quite well. She then tells Marley Jake "practiced" with her, implying that Jake had cheated on her with Bree. When an angry Marley confronts Jake, who is unable to deny the claims, she finds herself confirmed. Marley then begins her performance of Wrecking Ball. This performance takes her through the auditorium, a room in which she rides an actual Wrecking Ball, and another room in which she ends up smashing the windows. In New York, an angry Kurt confronts the tattoo-shop owner. He defends himself by showing Kurt a sheet of paper he had been given, which says "Its gets better", as on Kurt's back. Kurt then becomes frustrated, claiming that taking risks might not be something for him after all. The shop owner tries to talk those thoughts out of him. He shows Kurt his own tattoo of a "celebrity" he hadn't wanted. He had changed it into a devil-like motive ex post. He encourages Kurt to not get the tattoo removed, but to change it retroactively, also. Otherwise he'd be discouraged from risking stuff for the rest of his life. Kurt agrees, and shows Rachel later that day that he got the lettering changed to something he likes. He is also shown to have gotten his tongue pierced. Rachel he tells that he had been in trance ever since Finn's death, and that the tattoo and the piercing were his "shock back into life". Soon after that Rachel reveals that she had gotten a tattoo saying Finn on her hip. Will announces at the end of the episode that the twerking assignment has been cancelled. When the students question this descision Unique stands up and takes the blame, saying that Will ended up accepting Sue's ofter for her well-being. Unique says that it wouldn't have been neccesary, but Will shrugs it off, saying that everyone in the choir room would have done that for Unique. The group then discusses that they won't really miss rebelling, since they were hiding their true selfs that way. They agree to do something that is more in accordance with them, namely and old school song. This is what makes the New Directions perform the final song of the episode, On Our Way, for which they go as far as to use a whole carousel as a prop. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Brian Balzerini as Andy *Jillana Laufer as Astronomy Teacher Absent Cast Member *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Errors *The Miley Cyrus twerking "scandal" and the song Wrecking Ball did not happen until way after the supposed timeline on the show. *When Unique enters the boys bathroom before singing If I Were a Boy, you can clearly see the boys sign on the door. However, when she opens the door and the camera angle changes to show her entering the bathroom, the sign is no longer on the door. *In the final choir room scene, after Sam goes to sit down next to Jake, when the camera angle changes, you can see the side of Sam's red sleeve to the left of Blaine and is not visible in the seat. When the angle changes, Sam is sitting down again. Cultural References *Miley Cyrus' twerking epidemic is mentioned during Sue's Corner. Gallery tumblr_mudynvmFer1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu25wljSdv1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu2g8onm0M1qgtma6o1_500.png tumblr_muf11roUb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_muffs1ompN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mud72tO6OX1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_muoa24jG2O1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg officepic.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6mm7FFf1rk63wco1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg68eY47m1qg49w0o3 500.jpg blurred1.jpg blurred2.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 1452064_648656911847724_144742534_n.jpg 58u.jpg 60v.png 60u.png tumblr_mw681z5TxR1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_mw681z5TxR1s40538o1_250.gif TEOTStills (7).jpg TEOTStills (6).jpg TEOTStills (5).jpg TEOTStills (4).jpg TEOTStills (3).jpg TEOTStills (2).jpg TEOTStills (1).jpg tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho5_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho1_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho4_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho2_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho3_250.gif tumblr_mw6af8NIWN1rast7ho6_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw68jfkxJk1rwgozyo2_r1_250.gif Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 313.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 267.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 157.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 108.jpg Twerk-torial from The End Of Twerk GLEE 012.jpg Tumblr mw9f9c2CiP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwad0mLw1D1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mwacc4XXw01rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so3 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so6 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so4 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so5 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mwabxrBjJB1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao9 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mwadx41vN01qfgg1ao1 250.gif Kurthummelshirtless.gif Tumblr mwacqjj76c1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mwacqjj76c1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwabgqXTnX1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mwabgqXTnX1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr mwa9icJgew1qbrb4zo1 500.gif Tumblr mwaa8kdXYx1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao6 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mwacaom3fi1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o5 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o3 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaf0xELK21qg63t2o1 250.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio1 250.gif Marleywreckingball8.gif Marleywreckingball7.gif Tumblr mwajdmTuue1qdr2k0o2 250.gif Marleywreckingball6.gif Marleywreckingball5.gif Tumblr mwajdmTuue1qdr2k0o1 250.gif Marleywreckingball4.gif Marleywreckingball3.gif Marleywreckingball2.gif Marleywreckingball.gif jarleylambada.gif jarleylambada2.gif brake.gif brake2.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwaezfr3tn1qd1240o4 r2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes